forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cathrys
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = None | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = None | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 2 | location-GW = Carceri | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }}Cathrys, also called the Scarlet Jungle, was the second layer of Carceri. Description Cathrys looked like a bead of planet-sized orbs without a string. The distance between two orbs was about 500 miles. The orbs were smaller than the ones in Othrys. Features The orbs of Cathrys were full of vibrant plant life. Some parts were covered in a red jungle that stank of rot and decay and whose plants secreted acid. The smell was very strong but ultimately harmless, but the acid was a different matter. The acid was so corrosive that it destroyed metal in one to ten minutes, leather in one to four minutes, and it was lethally dangerous to any creature that did not develop a protection against it, like the natives who developed it by never bathing and therefore gaining a protective sheen on their skin. Other landscapes included plains and dry grassland. The grass was razor sharp and maintaining roads was vital for survival, otherwise people were in danger of being cut to death by the tall grass. It was possible to avoid this fate by applying protection against it. These grasslands were considered the habitable parts of Cathrys. Locations A few villages existed on Cathrys but there were great distances between them. These villages were constructed of the razor-sharp grass and stank of decay. The nomadic tribes could pack these up and move around from place to place. The native tribes raided each other over food, which meant that they ate each other. Notable Locations ;The Steading: The Steading was the seat of power of Grolantor. ;Apothecary of Sin: The Apothecary of Sin was a poison shop where Sinmaker, a glabrezu, sold its wares. Inhabitants Demodands and petitioners of humans and hill giants lived on Cathrys. Farastu lived in the jungle and the petitioners maintained the roads on the grassland. The hill giant petitioners were those of Grolantor and other petitioners were the souls of people who betrayed humanity by acting according to their instincts instead of reason. Notable Inhabitants ;Grolantor: Grolantor was the hill giant deity and an idiot because he chose to be so. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes